Brace for Impact
Brace for Impact is the fifty-first case in Starlight Shores and the fourth case situated in the Starlight Estate district. Plot After discovering that Alexander Donovan killed profiler Adam Russ, the team received news that Roy's plane had crashed in the hills on the outskirts of the district. Worried, Alice asked to go with the player and Isaac to check her boyfriend was alright. Arriving at the crash site, they found he mayor's bodyguard, Chris Romero, shot in the chest. Alice was relieved that Roy Ketcher was alright and headed back to the police station. When questioned, Roy explained the plane all of a sudden started losing altitude and crashed. The pair also interrogated the mayor's secretary Oakley Graham and the stern Deputy Mayor Vanessa Appleton. The player was then told that escaped convict Madison McKenzie had walked into the police station. The team arrested Madison and sent her back to jail. They then investigated the plane's interior and also interrogated the pilot Lewis Martel. It was soon revealed that Madison was the person who sabotaged the plane, wanting revenge on Roy after he and Olivia Dixon accidently caused the death of her husband in a robbery gone wrong. She explained that she had every intention of killing Roy but remembered that her husband would not want her to, so she handed herself into the police. Roy was also enraged at the victim for failing to protect him from a shooter at one of his speeches and Vanessa told the pair that Chris was actually her son who she had given up at birth. Oakley was confronted when it was discovered he had been stealing money from City Hall and Lewis was revealed to have been using the plane to smuggle illegal items. Finally, the team implicated Lewis as Chris' killer. When confronted, Lewis admitted to the crime and told them that Chris deserved to die. When asked what he meant, he explained that before Chris worked for Roy he worked for his sister who was a successful lawyer investigating a drug smuggling case. He further explained that one day his sister was killed and Chris was drunk on duty, causing her death. Lewis then told the pair that he saw Chris again on the plane and was angered so when the plane crashed, he took Chris' gun and shot him in the chest. Judge Owen Morpurgo told him that two wrongs did not make a right and sentenced him to 25 years in jail with a chance of parole in ten years. After the trial, Vanessa asked to speak to player regarding documents about weapons going missing from army bases. After finding the documents inside the burning plane, Alice analysed it and confirmed that the Orient Walkers had been stealing weapons from military bases meaning more members of the group had weapons. Realising how much worse the situation was getting, Linda decided to put out a warning to the city to be aware of the danger facing them from the Orient Walkers. Roy also asked to speak to the player and explained that he and Alice were moving in together but during the crash he had lost his moving present. Isaac and the player decided to search through the crash site and eventually found a door mat saying "Home Sweet Home". The pair then returned the gift to a relieved Roy. Alice also told the team that she had received a call from escaped convict Jason Fever, also known as the "Marionette". Confronting Jason over the phone, he told them that he was willing to offer them information about the other escaped convicts. When asked why, he explained that he wanted to play with their fates and told them to search the aircraft hangar. Isaac and the player found a parchment which Jason had wrote which revealed that one of the escaped convicts was planning to flee the city by boat. At the end of the case, Linda told the team to start searching for this boat so they could stop the prisoner from fleeing the city. Summary Victim *'Chris Romero' (shot in the chest at the crash site) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Lewis Martel' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect takes antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. *The suspect has A+ blood. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect has contact with horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has A+ blood. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect has contact with horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect has contact with horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. *The suspect has A+ blood. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer has contact with horses. *The killer wears ripped clothing. *The killer has A+ blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Device, Wreckage; New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Dictaphone; New Suspect: Oakley Graham) *Ask Oakley if he witnessed the murder. *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Gun) *Analyse Gun. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes antidepressants) *Speak to Roy about the plane crash. (New Crime Scene: Aircraft Hangar) *Investigate Aircraft Hangar. (Clue: Mobile Phone) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Unlocked Phone. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Vanessa Appleton) *Ask Vanessa about the crash. *Go to Chapter 2! (one star) Chapter 2 *Send Madison back to jail. (Profile: The suspect eats oysters and takes antidepressants) *Investigate Plane Interior. (Clues: Pilot Cap Label, Overhead Cupboard) *Examine Inside Label. (Result: Pilot's Name; New Suspect: Lewis Martel) *Speak to Lewis about the shooting. (Profile: The suspect takes antidepressants) *Examine Overhead Cupboard. (Result: Employment Contract) *Examine Employment Contract. (Result: Writing) *Confront Roy about telling Chris to get another job. (Profile: The suspect eats oysters and takes antidepressants) *Investigate Plane Entrance. (Clues: Lost Property Box, Locket Baby) *Examine Locket. (Result: Chris Romero's Face) *Ask Vanessa why she had a locket with Chris' face in. (Profile: The suspect eats oysters) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Earpiece) *Analyse Earpiece. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has contact with horses) *Go to Chapter 3! (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Plane Wing. (Clues: Laptop, Toolbox, Faded Notepad) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop Contents) *Analyse Laptop Contents. (06:00:00) *Confront Oakley about stealing money from City Hall. (Profile: The suspect has contact with horses, takes antidepressants and eats oysters) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Plane Blueprints) *Analyse Plane Blueprints. (07:00:00) *Confront Madison about sabotaging the mayor's plane. (Profile: The suspect has contact with horses) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Checklist) *Confront Lewis about smuggling illegal objects using the plane. (Profile: The suspect has contact with horses and eats oysters) *Investigate Burning Walls. (Clues: Broken Seat, Bullet Box) *Examine Broken Seat. (Result: Pendant) *Analyse Pendant. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears ripped clothing) *Examine Bullet Box. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End is Near (4/7)! (one star) The End is Near (4/7) *See what Vanessa wants. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Plane Interior. (Clue: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Documents) *Analyse Documents. (09:00:00) *Ask Roy what's wrong. (Reward: Pilot's Cap) *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Door Mat) *Return the moving gift present to Roy. (Reward: Burger) *Take Jason's call. *Investigate Aircraft Hangar. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Parchment) *Examine Parchment. (Result: Writing) *Move onto a new crime! (two stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Starlight Estate